


Pine Insomnia

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Pine Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione experiments with pine needles for an insomnia cure.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 16
Collections: 30 Days of Winter Writing





	Pine Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> This is for KCAWS 30 days of winter writing prompt day #15: Pine Trees. I came up with this short drabble. Many thanks to my beta, thenewpyt, for looking this over for me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione frowned as she reread the ingredients to an unknown potion. “Severus what is this ingredient? It doesn’t seem to fit. Why this particular item?”

Severus sighed as he placed the jars in alphabetical order to go help Hermione. “Ummm, pine needles. I have them somewhere. Ahhh...here they are.”

“So why do we need this particular ingredient?” Hermione asked as she watched Severus add a couple of pine needles to make the potion turn dark green.

“It's to help people’s insomnia, dear.” Severus kissed his wife on the cheek.


End file.
